1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle light device structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
With configuration such that a headlight and a blinker are arranged adjacently to each other, in order to avoid overlapping of glares of both the blinker and the headlight, it may be desirable that a blinker irradiation range be adjusted.
Conventionally known as a technology of adjusting the blinker irradiation range is a structure such that a light shielding plate is extended integrally from a front cover and is arranged in a manner such as to overlap a blinker lens (see International Publication No. 2009/118998, FIG. 22, etc.).